


I'm Gonna Make (the great escape)

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reader Is Lone Wanderer - Freeform, Reader-Insert, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Nothing. She wasn't doing anything, but she sure wasn't giving him the satisfaction of telling him so.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria & Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria & Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Kudos: 3





	I'm Gonna Make (the great escape)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

Being stuck underground with a bunch of people who didn't seem to like you might've sounded about as fun as really was. That was to say, not fun at all. It sucked, simply put.

And for 19 years? The actual fucking worst. It was lucky for (Y/N) that she had a semi-dark sense of humor and way too much patience. Otherwise, it might've not taken until today for her to snap.

Why did the Vault even need a marriage counselor anyways? The GOAT needed to be updated for when there was a good 150 people in the Vault and most of them were either single or without need for counseling. So, her job mostly consisted of sitting at her desk and playing games on her Pip-Boy unless someone decided they'd come in just to humor her.

Today, though it wasn't Beatrice coming in because she was equally bored (although she'd never admit it) or Jonas on his lunch break from the clinic. Never Butch Deloria. That was certainly a new one.

"Aren't you supposed to be cutting people's hair or something?" It still surprised her that he had gotten hairdresser on the test, but from what she had seen, he wasn't half bad. Not that she was going to risk it, of course. Butch had never been especially nice to her or Amata, but she hadn't ever given him a reason to bother her. But to be fair, she'd never stood up for herself, either.

He shrugged, leaning against the doorway. "Nobody ever comes by anyway. Whatcha' doin', Nosebleed?" God, she hated that nickname. It was one time, he'd punched her in the shoulder and her nose had began to bleed a few seconds later. It had been what, 10 years?

Nothing. She wasn't doing anything, but she sure wasn't giving him the satisfaction of telling him so. "Working." (Y/N) said, deciding short answers was the way to go today. She was bored, so her patience was already stretched thin, and him coming in here just to be an ass was really not going to help that. "Could you please leave? I'm really busy."

He laughed. "Sure, just as busy as I am right now, of course. Whatcha do in here all day anyways? Not like theres much for you do, huh. "

Alright, being ornery wasn't going to help. (Y/N) sucked in a deep breath and went back to Pipfall, refusing to say another word. Still, Butch persisted. He sat on her mostly empty desk and held one of the few papers sitting there up to the blindingly bright ceiling lights, as though that would help him see it better. "Hmm, I didn't know that about-"

"Out, Deloria!" She finds herself standing up and pointing at the door. "Now!"

He huffs, of course like he's doing her a service just by being here, and holding up his hands like he's surrendering. "Geez, someone's serious about her job."

Out of pure frustration for the whole situation and just about the entire Vault in general she decides to tell, "No, I'm not. I fucking hate this job, and the Vault, I just want you out of my office!"

And then Butch laughs, because of course he can't take her seriously even if she's screaming at him. "Wow, Nosebleed. You got some anger issues or is it just today?" (Y/N) just glares at him, but now he's cracking up even more. "Look, I get it. Are you bored? Because I'm bored as hell and that makes anyone angry, I think."

Yeah, actually. It's probably been building up to this, and she's wonder how he'd even figure that out when it occurs to her that he said no one comes in to him anyways. She ends up sighing and admitting that he's probably right. Being stuck in the same room with going to do five days a week for seven hours a day has been getting to her.

"Sit back down, Deloria. I'm going to find something for both of us to do it if kills me."

From that day on, they get along a little bit better. She isn't so quiet anymore around him, and the insults they shoot back and forth could almost be mistaken for friendly banter if everyone in 101 didn't know better.


End file.
